Do dreams ever end?
by izzie1206
Summary: Sequel to do dreams come true, it will make more sense if you read 'do dreams come true' before this one. Notice the rating, its there for a reason, so if you dont like it dont read it!


Sequel to: Do dreams come true

Sequel to: Do dreams come true?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

"Come in" answered Professor McGonagall, as she heard a knock on the door to her office. She glanced at the clock seeing she was 10 minutes early, obviously eager for their meeting.

"Please sit down" motioning toward the chair in front of her desk. She stayed standing up.

Hermione sat down; thinking she probably should do as she was told. She was really scared about why she had been called to her head of house's office. What had she done wrong? She was about to find out.

"I've heard from the other teachers that you have been falling behind in your work as you seen to be having detentions with Professor Snape almost every evening." She paused for a breath, "Professor Snape seemed to think that it was unnecessary for me to know why you are having detentions, so I'm going to ask you the same question. Why are you having detentions with Professor Snape every evening?"

Hermione sat silently unable to say anything.

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth again to say something, but was interrupted by someone bursting through the door.

"I heard Hermione was in here talking to you about what she does in detention every night" taking a breath as he seemed to be worn out as if he had run here, "It's not a detention she has every night" At this Hermione gasped thinking he was about to tell her exactly what they got up to every night.

"Its already Hermione I think Professor McGonagall needs to know that I have been teaching you extra potions and I'm training her up to be my apprentice" he said looking at Hermione to see her reaction. She gasped quietly realising that he was not just telling Professor McGonagall about extra potions, but asking her if she would be his apprentice, she knew exactly how she would answer.

"Oh" was Professor McGonagall's reaction to this, before finding her words again and asking, "Then if that was all you were doing why did you not tell me to start with?"

"I didn't want anyone to find out as I didn't want any other teacher to find out that I had started training her to be my apprentice, as I know that most other teachers want the same, and I didn't want to cause any arguments."

Professor McGonagall didn't believe that that was the reason, but couldn't come out and ask if they had been sleeping together. Even though she was almost definite that that was what was happening, she had been hoping to get it out of Hermione but Snape had turned up before she had had a chance.

"Is this true?" she asked Hermione

"Yes" Hermione replied

Snape realised that Professor McGonagall didn't believe him, but then he wasn't sure anyone would believe him; he had never been good at making up lies on the spot. He needed to get himself and Hermione out of there before they said anything that would disagree with the lies he had given her.

"If that's it, we have another lesson now, so can we go"

"Yes, I suppose, if that's what you want Hermione" she said before adding as Hermione was leaving, "I'm always here if you ever want to talk to me about anything."

"Yes this is what I want, and thank you" she replied shutting the door behind her and Snape.

"Thank you for making that up to get me out of trouble" She said as they left McGonagall's office.

"That's ok, that's what I'm here for you"

"Well thank you anyway" she said, and added seductively, "I don't know how I can thank you properly"

"I'm sure I can think of something" he replied knowing exactly what he wanted her to do. Soon they found themselves in the dungeons; quickly Snape opened the door to his room and entered beckoning her to follow. She instantly followed.

"Strip" he ordered her. He knew she liked it when he was dominant so thought that he would give her something that she wanted. She started quickly taking her clothes off, but Snape quickly stopped her, "Slowly" he told her. She decided to tease him so went as slowly as possible undoing a button, then pulling her shirt open a bit more to reveal the new flesh before repeating the process with the next button. Her teasing worked, Snape moved from where he was standing towards her and pulled her shirt off her completely then doing the same with her trousers, leaving her in her bra and pants.

"I'm not taking anything else off until you remove some of your clothes" she said defiantly.

"Okay, don't take anything else off, but I will" he said laughing, while moving his hands around her to remove her bra. She pushed his hands away and took a step backwards.

"No" she said trying to sound defiant. Unfortunately that didn't last long as Snape stepped towards her and kissed her on the lips. He pulled at her bottom lip with his; she opened her mouth slightly letting his tongue enter her mouth. She melted into the kiss as his tongue made its way around her mouth and forgot anything other than what his tongue was doing. His hands made their way around her back and unclasped her bra, before moving down to the top of her pants and started to push them down. Hermione realised what he was doing and batted his hands away before pulling her lips away. She took another step back and hit the wall behind her, there was no escaping now as his hands resumed their movement back towards her pants. Quickly his thumbs snuck under the sides and within an instant her pants were round her ankles. Following the pants downwards Snape made his way down her body.

"Mmmmmm..." she moaned, she loved the way he made her feel, no-one else could do this to her.


End file.
